Gloxinia
by Lynda Loyde
Summary: A one-shot from Tobias's POV on the events which happened in my story, Acacia, from the ending of Chapter 5: Acacia until mid-way of Chapter 6: Sage And Lemongrass. Ever since the first time Tobias lands his eyes on Tris, he knows that it is love which is making him feel excited.


**A/N: The reviews I received for Acacia have reached the 200 mark! Yay ^^**

**And so to celebrate, I decided to write this piece of Tobias's POV of the events which happened at the end of Chapter 5; Acacia and the beginning of Chapter 6; Sage And Lemongrass from Acacia! It's short, but I hope it's good :)**

**Though I am not so sure because his POV is not much different from Tris's... I am not as brilliant as K.A. Applegate (author of the Animorphs series who brilliantly writes a one single story in multiple POVs beautifully)**

**Tell me what you think of it :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

* * *

_Gloxinia- Love at first sight._

~~4~~

I watch as the petite blonde figure walks away from me. Well, walks isn't the right adjective. She's running away from me. Fumbling with getting the sliding door leading to her room to open. I hurriedly turn away just as she enters her room. So she won't catch me staring, but find myself turning my head back just moments after.

The lights in her room is still switched on, emitting light through the thin curtains of her sliding door; giving me a perfect view of what she's doing inside as the shadow of Tris jumps onto her bed. She peels herself up from the bed after a long while of tossing in it and wildly scratching her head, obvious signs of agitation, and reaches for her back; pulling the zipper of her dress down.

_Damn._

I shut my eyes and shake my head, trying to get that image out of my head.

_You're such a damn pervert, Tobias!_

I shake my head again and push myself towards the door out of the balcony and into my room.

_But I didn't mean to sneak on her... Doesn't that excuse me?_

_You were still stalking..._

_But I can't help it!_

My pillows bounces as I jump onto my bed falling face first on it.

That girl has me captivated. There's something about her. From the very first time I set my eyes on her I felt it. Just something which I can't really place my finger on exactly, but she is so... radiant. So glowing. Like the moon in the night sky. And her eyes... those brilliant eyes may be the reason to why I am so enthralled by her. They are blue- a nice sky blue, with wild grey clouds storming over. They give her a wild look. A wild and dangerous look. As if inside of her is a heavy turbulence and it is warning- shouting to everyone to beware of her. She's dangerous; and being with her would be a hell of a ride.

But I don't think I care. For one, I'm always up for challenges. And for another, I'm curious. I've never been this enthralled by a person before. And so I would love to find out who exactly this girl is.

Then there's the way of how she acts. She's shy- I'll have to say. And that makes her all the more adorable. But I can see that she's very confident- even though I have just met her. And she's very humble at the same time... Such striking contrast to our previous maids which after they left, I made my dad swear that he will never, ever hire another maid to work here because another one maid will be the death of me.

I laugh at the irony of it; I never wanted another maid because she will be the death of me. This maid right now sleeping in the room across my door _will_ be the death of me. But dad hiring her is the best thing he's ever done.

~~4~~

"Hey, where's Tris?" I ask no exact person in particular as I search the kitchen for any signs of her.

"She left for the market to get some groceries," Johanna replies. "You're up late today. Christina suggested that you spent too much time in the balcony last night."

_Oh no. It's more like spending too much time tossing on my bed before I fell asleep last night_.

"Well?"

"Hmm?" I look up to Johanna.

"Why are you up so late?"

"Uhh... yeah. I may have had a had time to fall asleep and spent some time in the balcony." I nod 'convincingly'.

Johanna dismisses the topic and went through her "good-bye and be safe and I'll be back soon" routine as she prepares to leave for her community service which consists of kissing me on the cheek a good-bye kiss- something which teenagers in America would be embarrassed of. I'm cool with it though.

Munching on my cold cheese toast, I hear the gate creak open and something in me lights up- Tris is back.

I rush out of the front door and, at first watch in confusion as she cycles her way in our gated compound on Chris's bike. She never lends that thing to anyone. That's her birthday gift from her ill-fated "ex?" boyfriend, Will. No one could even touch it.

I watch as she parks it by the gate house and struggles with bunching up all the paper bags into her short arms. My selfless instinct kicks in and pushes me to help her.

I walk up towards her and only stop when I am close enough to smell her sweet and delicious smell. Apples... she smells like apples. Sweet and high-spirited. Just from the scent she emits I _know_ that I love this girl.

"Come. Let me help you." I say to her reaching for the bags.

She spins around and I find some of her long blonde hair slapping in my face. "I'm fine," she declares, pulling back the paper bags into her arms.

I insist on helping her to which she fights back and after going through it again and again, I huff out exasperatedly and pull the paper bags forcefully to me, "Scold my dad for bringing me up to be a selfless brat because now, I can't stand the sight of a little girl carrying-"

"I AM NOT LITTLE! Can't you stop calling me cute and little and all that?" She interrupts me.

"Fine." I huff again. "I can't stand the sight of a petite young lady who is stronger than she looks carrying bags that may add up to be heavier than herself and so now, allow me to help you. Happy?"

She nods.

A-HA! There's the catch.

I stride back towards the kitchen and smirk as I hear her desperate, pointless cries as she still insists on carrying the paper bags in.

_Sorry Tris, you're too late for that._

_Yup. I can be a very sneaky bastard._

* * *

**A/N: So how did I do? :)**


End file.
